Time and Space Prologue
This is the prologue for Miramc22's fan fiction, Time and Space. ---- I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door and immediatley freeze. Who could it be? Well, it was either him or robbers. Meaning my dad. My dad my dad my dad. Daddy. He finally noticed that I was his daughter, he finally realized that mom was long gone and that was that, he finally realized that he should care. I was getting my dad back. "Elizabeth?" He asks quietly, knocking a little louder. I rushed over to my bedroom door and opened it. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement. I should slow down and back up. Of course we all have dads. Whether they're not with us anymore, always there for you, or occasionally appear out out of nowhere. But my dad has completely zoned out and shut down on me since my mom passed away at a bank robbery. The robbers had guns, and they shot and killed my mom, who was there as a customer. My dad hasn't really talked to me since, and I swear to God this is one of the first times he'd talked to me in 8 years. Literally. "Elizabeth, could we talk about something? Please?" He asks hopefully. "Yeah, of course, dad," I say. Dad motioned towards the couch in the family room. We lived in a small apartment, on the third and top floor. Mom had picked this house before I was born, and I was emotionally attatched to it. It was in New York, in Manhattan, which was a great place. It was one of the most famous cities in the world. Our family room faced a window with a small view of the city of Manhattan: it was great. We sat on the small couch and dad looked at me, his eyes full of concern. "Elizabeth," he repeats again. I loved hearing him say my name. One of the only times he'd said my name, and it had happened three times already. It was great. "It's all very, very sudden, but I've met someone," dad says, twisting a ring on his ring finger. Holy Lord. I had no words. This all suddenly explained why he had been coming home late recently: taking unexpected business trips for weeks, sometimes months. Leaving me alone. "Whadda bahtmom?" I asked, my voice muffled by screams and swears I tried to keep down in my throat with a rock. "Elizabeth, your mother died eight years ago. It's time for me to move on, and I have. Oh Elizabeth, she's such a wonderful woman... you'll love her," dad says dreamily. "You're engaged?" I croak. The rock was still weighing in my throat. "We... we're married," he says, avoiding my eyes. "You're married?" ''I croak, tears coming to my eyes. "Is this a joke?" I ask. This was ''so unrealistic. The stupidity of this joke was overwhelming. "No, Elizabeth. we're leaving to live with them on Sunday," dad says. "You're freaking kidding. You did not just drop this bomb on me. What is this, a joke? A sick joke?" I ask. My dad would never lie to me like this. He would never joke. He never jokes. "No. We're leaving here permanently on Sunday," he says. "You'll adjust, go to a fine school for your last year of high school, and you could go to a great college," he says. Like he would care. "How far away are we moving?" I ask. "We're moving to London," he says. "London?" I ask. "London? As in London, ''England?" '' "Yes. Our flight leaves at 5 am on Sunday," he says, getting up. I was crying. Leaving this house, leaving my friends, no, no, no. Dad did not just tell me this. This was a dream. This was fictional. People just don't announce that they're married and leaving the country in two days, permanently. "Elizabeth, you'll love it, okay? Do it for me," he says as he walks into his room. No. No. This was out of my hands: I was going to have to do this. Leave New York and go to London in two days? This was a nightmare. It was so unrealistic, it wasn't even funny. It was a joke. But I guess we'll see about that in two days. Category:Time and Space Category:Time and Space Chapter Category:Prologue